La vie fait parfois réfléchir
by Luxan
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 3   surtout l'épisode 14 mais aussi un peu avant !   vous êtes prévenus !   Petit os sur Rachel au chevet d'une certaine personne.   désolé pour le résumé mais sinon je risque de spoiler "   Faberry et amitié Pezberry


Hey les amis ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser au près de ceux qui lise mes autres FF, car je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration :/ Mais promis les suites arrivent !

Ensuite, voilà un petit texte écrit après une idée en rentrant de Disney cette aprèm * 3615 MYLIFE *

Autre chose, ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 3 PLUS PRECISEMENT EPISODE 14 MAIS AUSSI UN PEU CEUX D'AVANT.

Voila vous êtes prévenus :)

Bref, un petit Faberry choupinou. J'espère que ça vous plaira, Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Je cours à travers le couloir, les larmes me brouillait la vue mais je m'en fichais, je voulais la voir. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle était allongée sur le lit, avec toutes les machines connectés qui éméttaient des Bip Bip. Pourquoi elle ?<p>

Elle semblait endormis, je m'approchais, et lui pris la main. Je laissais toutes mes larmes couler. Je la regardais... Son beau visage...

" Ton maquillage va couler et tu va être encore plus horrible... si c'est possible... dit doucement une voix.

- Pourquoi elle San ? Elle n'a rien fait !

- Je ne sais pas... Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment surement...

- C'est de ma faute ! Si je ne lui avait pas envoyer tous ces messages elle aurait fait attention ! Si sur un coup de tête je n'avais pas dit à Finn qu'on se mariait elle serait là, à me regarder de ses yeux verts, avec son sourire magnifique et...

- Berry, s'il te plait arrête ! Avec des scies on couperait du bois ! "

Malgré moi je souriais, Santana n'était pas une garce à plein temps en fin de compte.

" Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

- Santana, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tout le monde l'est !

- Arrête Berry, je ne dis pas ça pour te charrier ou quoi que ce soit, je suis sérieuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi, mais entre la TS de Karofsky et l'accident de Q., j'ai réalisé qu'on avait pas le temps d'être méchant envers les personnes qu'on appréciait...

- Tu m'apprécie ? Donc la grande Santana Lopez peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany !

- Tu le répète Berry et je t'enterre vivante dans le stade du lycée ! Bref, je vois comment elle te regarde, comment tu la fait sourire. Et je sais que tu ne penses pas qu'à Finn.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Je sais crocheter les casiers, ça a son avantage quand on veut connaître la vie des gens."

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, s'approcha de Quinn, l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Elle aussi avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et je sais qu'elle n'a pas quitté l'hopital depuis hier. Je sais qu'elle le quittera juste pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Santana aimait vraiment Quinn, c'était sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne l'avouerai jamais.

Tous les jours je venais la voir, son état n'avait pas empiré mais n'était pas pour autant bon, Santana partait de la chambre quand j'arrivais, et je la remerciais pour ça. Je lui racontais mes journées, que Finn et moi n'étions pas marrier car j'avais promis qu'elle serait là. Je m'étais éloignée de Finn, que je pensais à ce que Santana m'a dis. Sur le fait de nos sentiments. C'est vrai que je ne pense pas qu'à Finn, mais c'est la sécurité, je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime en retour... Mais San' avait raison sur un point, j'aimais aussi Quinn.

* * *

><p>C'était un lundi matin, j'avais séché les cours pour venir voir Quinn. Santana était là et je lui apportais ses devoirs tous les soirs car elle voulait rester au près de la blonde. Brittany était là aussi de temps en temps pour soutenir S. Ce matin là, San dormais encore sur le canapé, je la recouvrais de la couverture qui gisait par terre, m'approcha de Quinn et lui prit la main.<p>

" Bonjour Quinn. C'est Rachel... Comme d'habitude... Hum... Santana dors encore donc je vais pas parler trop fort. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie ces derniers mois, et oui cela fait bientôt trois mois que tu es dans le coma. Faudrai peut être penser à te réveiller parce que tu nous manques ! Bref, j'ai donc réfléchie, et je pense que je vais rompre avec Finn, ou du moins annulé cette histoire absurde de mariage, mes pères ne seront plus obligés de faire des plans dans mon dos pour me le faire annulé. Parce que oui, j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient des plans avec les parents de Finn. Tu te rend compte ! Et aussi je pense rompre parce que je ne suis plus sure de mes sentiments, je le trouve collant, trop... Trop quoi ! Tu me comprend ? Bien sur que oui, tu as toujours su me comprendre... Et...

- Putain Berry, dès le matin t'es obligés de faire tes monologues infinissables ?

- J'en connais une qui c'est levé du mauvais pied ! Bonjour à toi aussi San'.

- J'étais tranquillement dans un rêve avec Brit' et là j'entend tes murmures qui me gènent ! Comment tu veux que je reste concentré quand je vois ta tête au dessus de nous ?

- Tes rêves érotiques tu te les gardes Santana.

- Je t'en aurais pas parlé si tu m'avais pas réveillée avec tes histoires digne des feux de l'amour avec Finn ! Plaque le un bon coup et on en parle plus !

- Je peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de te retrouver seule ? De trouver personne qui te soutient ? Qui te dis que tu peux le faire ? Tu seras jamais seule Rachel, parce qu'on sera là ! Du moins Brit' et moi on sera là !

- Tu m'a appelé Rachel ?

- T'y habitue pas trop le hobbit !

- Merci... "

Elle me regarda et souris. Nos disputes quotidiennes m'aidaient à retrouver le sourire depuis l'accident. Santana allait sortir se prendre un café quand...

" San' ! Appelle une infirmière ! Quinn vient de me serrer la main !

* * *

><p>Trois mois... Voila trois long mois depuis que Quinn s'est réveillée. Elle doit faire de la rééducation mais sinon tout va bien. Elle râle souvent donc je viens la voir quand elle dors. Quand elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Santana à repris les cours, et viens régulierement. Je crois qu'elle est soulagée de voir Quinn se rétablir vite. Mais disons que Q. n'est pas vraiment une bonne compagnie, elle est morose et déprime. Un soir, alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi après avoir raconté ma journée à la blonde endormie, elle ouvrit les yeux.<p>

" Reste ce soir s'il te plait...

- Tu savais que je venais ?

- Oui... Il y a quelques semaines je me suis réveillée et tu étais endormis sur le fauteuil, depuis je fais semblant de dormir pour t'entendre raconter ta vie de madame Berry-Hudson.

- Juste Mademoiselle Berry ça ira.

- Tu ne t'es pas mariée à Finn ?

- Non et tu le sais très bien, car primo, tu devais être là pour notre mariage et secundo si tu savais que je venais et que tu entendais tout, je te parlais de mes histoires de coeur avec lui et hum...

- Oui... Je sais, mais je voulais juste l'entendre encore une fois...Je voulais te parler... Je ne sais pas quoi penser sur mes sentiments... Mais je sais juste que quand tu es là, j'arrive à mieux supporter tout ça... Je sais que tes sourires font apparaitre les miens... Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir, mais je sais juste que je serais à tes cotés, quoi qu'il ce passe...

- Je vais peut être regretter de te l'avoir dit si tu réagis mal, mais je t'aime Lucy Quinn Fabray...

- Prends moi dans tes bras... "

Je grimpa sur le lit et l'enlaça. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et ferma les yeux. Elle se releva, me regarda de ses yeux verts magnifiques et m'embrassa. Un baiser chaste mais remplis de promesse. Elle se repositionna dans mon cou et on s'endomit toute les deux, le sourire aux lèvres. On ne savait pas ce qui allais se passer, mais nous étions toutes les deux...


End file.
